


I plead the fifth

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kise, Cop Aomine, Day 22: Desk Sex, Desk Sex, Established Realtionship, Future Fic, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His office, also conveniently, has a very sturdy desk, right by the far wall. Ryouta perches on the edge, clad in absolutely nothing. He’s never done this before</p><p>or: Day 22-Desk sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	I plead the fifth

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped
> 
> my laptop keeps changing Aomine to anime help

Daiki has an office. He has an office that doesn’t have a window and a very convenient lock on the door. Daiki also gets thirty minutes off duty for lunch, so when he comes back from his lunch break, Ryouta can give him a surprise.

His office, also conveniently, has a very sturdy desk, right by the far wall. Ryouta perches on the edge, clad in absolutely _nothing_. He’s never done this before. But, they had a fight last night and Ryouta really wants to make up for some things he said. He remembers, not without regret, that he’d told Daiki that he’s moody and hard to talk to, which isn’t true at all. He just aimed to hurt last night and he wants to make it up to him.

The lock twists and Daiki walks in the office, preoccupied with his phone. He looks up a second later and _stares_ , like he can’t believe his eyes. He takes in the sight of Ryouta, sitting on his desk naked. What he can’t see the the plug in Ryouta’s ass, stretching him so that he’s ready for Daiki to just fuck him senseless right here in his office. Ryouta’s nothing if not efficient.

“What are you _doing_?” Daiki asks. He doesn’t sound angry, just fond and exasperated.

Ryouta isn’t usually bashful, but he goes blush a little. “I wanted to apologize for last night.”

“And that led to you naked on my desk?” Daiki asks, shutting the door and leaning back against it. His eyes roam all over Ryouta’s body, like he’s drinking in the sight of his skin, so light compared to the dark wood and dark walls of his office.

“I– Yes?”

“Good,” Daiki says, striding across the distance between them to get his hands on Ryouta’s body. He runs his calloused palms all along Ryouta’s sides. Ryouta shivers, scraping blunt nails down Daiki’s chest.

“You have twenty eight minutes to fuck me on this desk. I know you love drawing sex out, baby, but you have to make this one quick.” Ryouta leans forward and starts kissing along Daiki’s neck, making sure not to leave marks in case the chief asks questions.

“I don’t think that’s enough time,” Daiki says thoughtfully. “Maybe we can trade mutual blow jobs. I don’t have lube, either.”

Ryouta grins up at him, face pleasant. “Daiki, baby, I’m ready for you.” He picks up the lube he brought, their backup. “You can leave it here, for future use.” He grabs Daiki’s wrist and guides his hand down so that he can feel the plug deep in his ass.

Daiki feels the smooth surface and the look on his face is positively feral. “ _Ryouta_.”

“Mmm,” Ryouta hums, groaning when Daiki pulls the plug out. Ryouta reaches down and pulls on Daiki’s fly, pulling out his cock. Ryouta hands him a condom. “For easy clean up,” he says. He handles Ryouta so that his legs are around Daiki’s waist. Ryouta puts one hand on his shoulder to steady himself, even though Daiki and his considerable strength can maneuver him however he pleases, and another on his face to angle them so they can kiss lazily.

Sex with Daiki is always wonderful. Sometimes they get in moods where they just fuck like teenagers, but most of the time it’s long and sweet and easy. When they first started fucking, Ryouta was sure that he’d have constant bruises and hickeys since Daiki is so aggressive, but they don't just fuck–they make love, as cheesy as it sounds.

He rolls the condom on and then Daiki slides into him with a long, stuttering thrust, making Ryouta moan quietly and fuck into Daiki’s mouth with his tongue. Ryouta lets himself be manhandled, lets Daiki hold him up so that he’s barely even touching the desk, lets him thrust his cock into him over and over again, ramming his prostate each time with a kind of single-minded focus.

Ryouta stays as quiet as possible. He knows there are probably people walking past his office right now. The thought make this dizzy, mind hazy with lust. He wants Daiki to let him come already. Ryouta’s head falls forward, resting on Daiki’s shoulder.

“Daiki, Daiki, fuck, so good,” Ryouta breathes, right into Daiki’s ear. With a groan, the rhythmic thrusts falter, stuttering inside of him. After that, Daiki fucks him harder with the sole purpose of making himself come. Ryouta holds on for the ride.

He comes barely two minutes later, when Daiki hits his prostate at the same time he grazes over his nipple. Ryouta comes with a moan, muffled into Daiki’s neck. Daiki fucks him through it and when Ryouta tells him all about what he’s going to do tonight, Daiki comes too, nails digging into Ryouta’s thighs and with a grunt.

They’re both panting and Ryouta pulls Daiki in for a sweet, slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *kisses ur nose* boop


End file.
